


The Many Lives of Lucas North and Adam Carter

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas and Adam, different lives, different views





	1. Sentinel/Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ushobwri Trope Fest month
> 
> Each drabble is one trope, as per the chapter heading

It was no wonder, Adam thought, that Lucas would behave like a wild animal whenever anyone tried to touch him.  Eight years in prison, with no guide, and subjected to all kinds of stimuli, would have that effect on a sentinel.  Lucas was cowering now, the thunderstorm had shattered what little composure he had, and Adam was kneeling in the middle of the office, speaking gently, holding out his hand to him.

Slowly, Lucas reached out until their fingertips touched, and Adam tried to convey as much reassurance as he could, knowing this was as close as he could get.


	2. Amnesia

The man sitting in the armchair before the open French windows looked up as someone entered.  
  
“Hello.” He read the nametag. “Lucas.”  
  
“Hello, Adam,” Lucas replied. “It’s a nice afternoon. Shall we go for a walk?”  
  
Adam stood slightly unsteadily and took Lucas’ arm. Slowly they made their way round the garden admiring the flowers.  
  
After a while they returned to the lounge and sat together before Lucas stood to leave.  
  
“I enjoyed the walk,” Adam said. “Will you come again?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll be back tomorrow,” Lucas replied.  
  
“I’ll look forward to it.”  
  
Lucas smiled, as he did every afternoon.


	3. Established Relationship

“It’s your turn to get up and make the coffee this morning,” Adam said.  
  
Lucas simply groaned and pulled the duvet further over his head.  
  
“I did it yesterday _and_ the day before.” Adam informed the duvet-covered mound.  
  
The mound muttered something which Adam interpreted as “Don’t care!”  
  
Finally, Adam groaned and got out of bed. “You owe me big time.” As he left the bedroom, he added, “The least you can do is keep my side of the bed warm while I’m gone.”  
  
The mound rippled across the bed into Adam’s half, where it stopped with a contented sigh.


	4. Soulbond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from [A Soul Mark Obliterated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092581)

“I thought it would be easier now we’ve started to bond properly,” Adam said to the doctor. “But all I’m sensing is rejection.”  
  
“I suspect what you’re sensing is confusion,” the doctor replied. “Mr North is having to come to terms with not only his return to this country, but finding his bondmate, which he believed to be impossible. He’s reticent enough discussing physical matters, it will be some time before he’s ready to share psychic ones.”  
  
“Should I take a step back?”  
  
“No, remain open with him. The safer he feels with you the sooner he will share himself.”


	5. Kid Fic

Adam looked fondly at his son. Wes looked happy and relaxed, even if he did seem to have biscuit dough in his hair and icing smeared down his t-shirt. After all Wes had had to cope with over the last few years, Adam had no intention of objecting if the enjoyment in biscuit making had resulted in a mess he would need to clean up.

Adam supposed he ought to be slightly less amused Lucas was in the same state. But he knew Lucas’ childhood hadn’t been a happy one, and Adam didn’t have it in his heart to complain.

 


	6. Unwanted Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for unpleasantness
> 
> The background can be found here: [The Infection from Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301887)

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” Adam asked.  
  
Lucas looked at Adam’s back, where the red weals were looking angrier and more slimy tentacles were emerging. He donned the thick gloves and carefully applied the ointment. The smell was unpleasant, but at least it worked; the skin returned to a more normal colour and the tentacles shrivelled and fell off.  
  
“A little,” Lucas said, “but I think it’s not growing as fast as it was.” Adam remained silent, so Lucas added, “And don’t start dwelling on what happens if it takes over completely, because I’m not going to let this happen.”


	7. First Time

Lucas felt Adam’s hand on his back, between his shoulder blades. He flinched slightly, before Adam said, “How do you fancy going for a drink when we knock off this evening?”  
  
“Oh, well, um.”  
  
“Unless you’ve got something planned, of course.”  
  
Lucas never had anything planned; all he ever did was go back to his flat; eat (sometimes), drink and try to get some sleep.  
  
“Okay then.” Lucas turned towards Adam as he said the words, and gave an involuntary smile when he saw how pleased Adam was at his answer.  
  
“Great! It’s quiet, how about we knock off now?”


	8. Hurt/Comfort

Lucas sat on the sofa, shaking, his arms clasped round his knees. Hearing Adam’s footsteps he said, “I thought, I thought ...”  
  
“It was completely unexpected,” Adam said. “You’re fine if you can prepare. This came out of the blue. I promise you, you are doing better.”  
  
Adam sat down next to Lucas, put his arm round him and pulled him into a hug. Slowly Lucas relaxed, and his breathing slowed.  
  
“Now,” Adam said, “I found a chocolate Swiss roll in the shop, with chocolate covering. Shall I go and cut it?”  
  
“Thank you. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Don’t apologise. I understand.”


	9. Alternative Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in a houseparty at the beginning of the 1920s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one has possibilities ...

“Glad to see you were able to join us, Carter,” Sir Harry said. “We weren’t sure you’d be able to make it.”  
  
“Thank you for inviting me to your house party,” Major Adam Carter replied. “It was good of you to think of me.”  
  
“Don’t mention it. It’s not been an easy time for you this last year; I’m just pleased to see you getting out.”  
  
“Thank you. North has enabled me to get back on my feet, or should I say foot, these last few months.” Adam indicated the dark-haired man standing quietly in the background. “He’s been invaluable.”


	10. Fluff

“This is perfect,” Adam said. “What more could I possibly want?”  
  
He and Lucas were standing hand-in-hand in the garden, looking up at the stars in the night sky.  
  
“A kitten,” Lucas suggested.  
  
“What do I want with a kitten?” Adam turned to look at Lucas. “You’ve chosen one, haven’t you?”  
  
“Um, maybe.”  
  
“And when’s it due to arrive?”  
  
“I haven’t said for definite we’re having her.”  
  
“We? I don’t remember any conversation about a kitten. Oh, don’t give me those puppy-dog eyes. Just remember you’re the one who’s responsible for her.”  
  
Adam smiled at the happiness radiating off Lucas.


	11. Monster

“What do you want?” Lucas snarled.  
  
“I’ve come to help you,” Adam replied.  
  
“What? After all you’ve seen them do to me. You want to help.”  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
“Maybe your help could be better directed at condemning those who treated me as they did and pushed me into this situation.”  
  
“There are drugs you can take which will contain your anger.”  
  
“Like there are drugs which they fed me to produce the anger. Which can be measured and the results recorded until something goes wrong. I’m not going there.”  
  
“Lucas, they’ll kill you.”  
  
“Not if I find them first.”


	12. Outsider POV

Watching Adam and Lucas’ relationship grow was quite enlightening. Lucas had so many quirks, most people would have given up on him, but Adam gently persisted, giving him the space to come to terms with his new life. And every so often Lucas would surprise the others on the Grid by an unexpected show of affection for Adam, such as the day he presented him with an expensive bottle of wine to celebrate exactly one month since they’d first been out on a meal together. Malcolm had nodded at the gesture, happy to quietly provide support for both of them.

 


	13. Time Travel

Lucas and Adam watched from the shadows as agents from the FSB approached what Lucas had once assumed was his safe house.   
  
As the agents prepared to break down the door, Lucas said, “I’ve seen enough. Let’s get back to our own time.”  
  
They crept away and through what appeared to be the door to an electrical enclosure. Shortly afterwards they emerged back via a similar door at the Grid.  
  
“So,” Adam said. “We now know who betrayed you. What we don’t know is how much other damage they have caused. We’re not the first people to come through here.”


End file.
